Business and Pleasure
by mariachillin
Summary: Maria Hill is never properly thanked for her hard work. And will she ever be? ... Probably not. WARNING! Smut and slash! If you're not into femslash, you should probably look the other way.


((Still working on SHIELD High, guys! No worries! I just happened to squeeze this out on a recent road trip. Hope you like!))

Maria Hill was a woman of pure professionalism. Sure, she could be a bitch, but if it got the job done then what was the problem with that? The paperwork strewn across her desk taunted her. Stark Enterprises was put under attack by none other than the Black Widow two nights previously which made for paperwork galore. With Fury pulling another one of his disappearing acts, Maria was once again standing in as Acting Director which meant a mountain of paperwork from all responding agents. She let out a sigh. This shit was getting to be too much.

Maria picked up a particularly thick file and walked over to the other side of her large office to the leather couch sitting up against the far wall. She plopped down on her back and began reading through it. What had even possessed Natasha to go rogue in the first place? She'd been put at Stark as a shadow even after she was no longer needed and now Maria understood why. She should have saw this coming; should have known the Black Widow was going to stay true to her slightly evil nature. But Fury thought he could change her, thought he could make her better.

"Fuck."

With a deep breath, Maria leaned her head back on the arm of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. So what. So the bitch betrayed SHIELD... Betrayed HER... They never claimed to be friends, not even once, but Maria still felt slighted in the thought that Romanov could turn on them without a second glance back.

"Ugh. Whatever," she grumbled to herself. Natasha was a grown woman who was capable of making her own decisions. And when Maria finally faced her, she'd handle the situation accordingly; no holding back.

A light rap startled her from her dark thoughts.

"Come in," she yelled out in annoyance. Whoever it was would soon realize that she was in no mood for bullshit and bust a quick U-Turn right back out of her door. At the sound of clicking heels, Maria twisted her neck to see who dared break SHIELD protocol with such wretched shoes. It was Pepper Potts that she'd found smiling down from her full height. Which was actually pretty tall from where Maria was looking. She couldn't help the detour her eyes took, starting at the leopard print 6 inch heels the woman sported so well, all the way up to the curve of the bottom of Pepper's breasts. She put a scowl on and continued to look at the ceiling.

"What do you want?"

"Well, that's not very welcoming..."

"It's not as if I invited you here."

"Your invitation was clear when you told me to come in," Pepper retorted. Maria let out a puff of air.

"Potts. Why are you here?"

With her hands folded in front of her, Pepper pursed her lips, looking down at Maria disdainfully.

"I came to thank you for quickly dealing with the situation at Stark Enterprises. But your rudeness has me rethinking that decision."

Maria sat up suddenly, turning so her feet hit the cool hard floor. Potts didn't know what rudeness from her was.

"My _rudeness_? Do you honestly think I give a flying fuck about your _thanks_, Potts? You think you coming here to thank me is going to lower my stress level? You think it's going to somehow make me feel all tingly inside? Make me want to go and breathe in the scent of a rose bush in clarity that, _man_, the world just might get better... Pepper Potts told me _thank you_! Bye bye evil doers, hello world peace!"

Maria looked at her expectantly as if actually waiting for an answer. Sure, it was probably wrong of her to take her anger on Stark's assistant, but the woman asked for it. This was her domain; a place she came not to be bothered, regardless of the fact that it was the only place made specifically _for_ agents to come and bother her. Potts seemed shocked by the outburst and more than a little taken aback. With a smug smirk, Maria leaned back into the couch. That'd teach her to come here again...

Pepper had been disrespected in almost every way imaginable. People teased and yelled at her at a young age for being a perfectionist. People judged her because she modeled through college in order to pay off her student loans for her accounting degree. Women these days even sent her rude hate mail simply because she was in association and in such close quarters to Tony Stark. But never had any of these occurrences brought on such raw feeling as Maria's little rant had. Such a heat and fire within her that she was confused as to whether she wanted to rip the woman's head off her clothes. With a slight growl, she lunged in for the latter.

Maria gasped in surprised when Pepper Potts suddenly straddled her, pushing both of her shoulders back. She opened her mouth to tell her to get the hell off of her, but that notion was cut short when Pepper's lips came crashing down on top of hers. With nowhere else to put them, her hands settled lightly on Pepper's waist. Maria didn't know what had caused the redhead to jump her, but it actually wasn't half bad. Okay, so it wasn't bad at all. As Pepper's tongue swept across Maria's bottom lip, Maria's grip tightened on her hips.

Pepper's hands snaked around Maria's neck, one sliding into her hair tugging it slightly. She moaned when Maria's hands held her in a more firm grip. That was a good sign; it told her that she wouldn't be objecting for some time and any amount of time was enough for Pepper. She always had to put her own pleasure aside for work or some issue Tony was usually having. This was finally her chance to take what she wanted, which had been Maria Hill for a while now. The woman was bitter and rude, but something about the quietly strong-willed Pepper liked that about her. Her presence alone was enough to make Pepper need a new pair of panties and now she had Maria right in the palm of her hands. And quite literally, vice versa.

Pepper ground her hips down onto Maria, needing any kind of stimulation she could get. Her skirt was slightly restricted and still partly around her legs so she wiggled a bit successfully getting it to bunch around her waist. Maria took this as further invitation and let her cool fingers explore Pepper's pale thighs. Pepper broke the kiss and leaned her head back to just enjoy the feel of someone's hands finally on her. Maria took advantage of the wide open array of flesh on her neck and slid her tongue from Pepper's collar bone up to the point between her neck and shoulder. Pepper moaned deeply. "Oh, Maria, yessss."

Pepper's moan empowered Maria to continue her ministrations on her neck, biting down gently just under her ear. "Fuck, Potts... You're an eager little vixen," she whispered in her ear. "Makes me think you've wanted this for longer than I know." Pepper simply nodded, still gripping the back of Maria's neck. Maria bit down a little harder, soothing the spot with a quick lick.

"Yeah?" Maria continued, bringing both her hands to the top of the waist band of Pepper's... Lace panties? "Ohh. Very nice, Ms. Potts." She slid one finger along the underside toward where Pepper wanted her the most. Pepper's hips buck at the proximity and Maria smirked against her neck. "Tell me how long you've wanted this, Potts," she purred into her ear. As she spoke, she let a finger tentatively spread her slick, wet folds. As Pepper parted her lips to answer, a loud cry resounded instead. Just as soon as her fingers were there, they were gone. Before Pepper could protest, Maria gripped her hips and maneuvered them so that Pepper was on her back and Maria was leaning over her, nestled in between her legs.

Blowing her hair from her face, Maria looked down at Pepper, seeing her in a different light in a matter of twenty minutes. She leaned down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Thanks, Potts," she said before taking her lips in a searing kiss. She needed this.

Pepper's eyes closed and she slipped her arms back around Maria's neck and locked them at the wrist. Maria began making quick work of the buttons on Pepper's blazer. Once it was undone, Maria threw it somewhere across the office. Next was the tank top Pepper had worn beneath, then her now wrinkled skirt. Pepper's skin stuck to the leather material of the couch as Maria continued to devour her mouth. Her tongue danced elegantly against the roof of her mouth, her teeth softly biting and pulling her lip, while her hands seemed to be all over her at once. Pepper sighed. The Deputy Director's hands repositioned themselves at her waist and she pulled Peppers pantie's down her legs, her lips kissing down her neck as she did so. Pepper bit her lip as the cool air hit her most vulnerable spot. This had to be a dream right now. There was no way this was actually happening. When she felt Maria's thumb rub her clit she cried out and clawed at the seat of the couch.

Oh, this was happening.

Pepper just kept stroking Maria's ego. Poor girl probably she was going to take Maria by surprise and walk out of here with her head held high. She smirked. Not even. Done with the foreplay, Maria kissed her way past Pepper's breasts, spending a short period of time lavishing each before continuing down her belly. She let her tongue swirl around the squirming assistant's belly button before dipping it and dragging her teeth down lower. It didn't surprise Maria even a little that Pepper was completely shaven. In fact, Maria was relieved. It'd been a while since she'd had time to hook up with anyone and she really didn't feel like dealing with the mess.

Without further preamble, she brought her lips to Pepper's clit and sucked gently. Her tongue slid upward, toying with the tiny slit there. Pepper grabbed Maria's hair and whereas she usually hated that, it was oddly motivating coming from little Miss Prim-and-Proper. Maria let her teeth rake lightly over her clit and Pepper let out a strangled cry; Maria smirked. She spread Pepper's legs wider, her fingers toying with her opening. Pepper's hand gripped tighter in her hair.

"Maria, _please_," she begged.

Maria was known to be cruel, but she was a caring lover. She aimed to please. Finally, after she'd figured Pepper had endured enough teasing, Maria plunged two fingers into her easily, still sucking on her clit. Pepper obviously liked this seeing as she was on the verge pulling Maria's hair from her scalp, follicle and all. She continued to push in and out, keeping her lips working on her clit. Maria curled her finger inside of Pepper, hitting her spot repeatedly.

"Yesss. Oh my God, Maria! Maria! Please, don't stop! Don't eveerrr sttooppp!"

So Maria kept going, working harder to get Pepper where she needed to be. Pepper wrapped her legs around Maria's torso and connected her ankles. Her thighs pressed onto each side of Maria's face.

"Potts, who knew you tasted so good?" She taunted as she lifted her head to watch Pepper's flushed face contort with pleasure. Her finger continued working her over, but Maria took a second to slow it down. Pepper's face briefly flashed in anger and Maria swore the woman was about to curse her, but she never got the chance due to Maria curling her fingers just as Pepper looked down with a glare. Instead, she just moaned. In turn, Maria smirked.

"This is actually fun..."

"You're a horrible woman, Director Hill," Pepper managed.

Done playing around, Maria put her head back down and got back to it. It was time to finish this. She had work to do. Pumping her fingers significantly faster, but not too hard, Maria flattened her tongue and swept it in an upward motion up against Pepper's bud. Bringing it back down, she swirled it around, bringing it down to join her fingers. Pepper was writhing out of control now, chanting her name repeatedly. Her muscles contracted around Maria's fingers and Maria could tell she was just about there. She pushed her fingers as deep as they could go and Pepper's hips lifted off the couch in excitement. Maria let her teeth scrape her clit one last time before Pepper orgasmed right onto Maria's lips. Savoring the taste, Maria licked up every single drop as Pepper's hips moved in time with her tongue until she sat completely still and sated. Peeking over Pepper's breast to look at her, Maria lifted her head slightly.

"You alright up there, Potts?"

Pepper opened her eyes and looked at Maria with hooded lids. It was possibly the sexiest thing Maria had ever seen and wouldn't soon forget.

"Mmhmmm," she purred.

Maria swallowed. It was sad that she was just now taking into account how beautiful the naked redhead before her was. She shook herself mentally. Those kind of thoughts didn't fly around here. She smirked again, meeting Peppers eyes and crawling back up her body. She placed a tender kiss on the woman's lips.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you really came down here for?"

Pepper simply smiled lazily.

"Thank you," she said. And that was that.


End file.
